wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Hybrids (by Guillemot the Hybrid)
This fanfiction is written by Guillemot the Hybrid. You may make grammar or spelling fixes but nothing else. DO NOT STEAL. PROLOGUE SECTION: Iceshine's POV Prologue “Iceshine! Come down this instant!” Oh, no. She’s after me. “Fine, I’m going to have to chase you!” I flapped my wings as fast as I could. Thankfully, I was the color of the glimmering snow, so I dove down to skim the ground. My mother must not of found me, since I somehow got a great distance without any dragon finding me. I gasped. I was out of reach of the village, far away from it. I could see the Great Ice Wall guarding the kingdom from outside tribes such as the SandWings and SkyWings. Once I had stopped gasping, I got back up and flew towards the border. I was almost there… almost out of the land of the brutal IceWings (never mind I was one). Yes, I thought gleefully. I was so tired. So tired that I collapsed, right on the other side of the border. In the Kingdom of Sand. * * * I woke up with a yawn. “Where am I?” As far as I could see, it was definitely not the Ice Kingdom. There was a figure… standing over me, giving me a quizzical look. “My home,” he responded matter-of-factly. “Well that helps,” I snapped at the mysterious dragon. “Ah, they always say IceWings are like that. Seems like you fit the stereotype.” I glared at him. “Will you just tell me where I am?” “Wow, feisty.” He chuckled. “Maybe I should tell you who I am. I’m a SandWing. One of the more charming ones.” “And one of the more annoying ones.” “Indeed.” I scoffed at him. “Your name?” “Sandstone, but most dragons just call me Annoying.” I managed a smile, but I immediately went back to frowning him. “So, smarty pants, where are we really? The Kingdom of Sand?” “Wrong.” “A battlefield?” “Wrong again!” “Ugh.” I hissed at him. “Tell me right now or else… I will exhale my deadly frostbreath and your dumb little face will fall off. You want that? Huh?” “FINE! This is Possibility! It’s a city on the Great Five-Tail River shared by the SandWIngs and the SkyWings. It’s the only place in Pyrrhia where tribes live together. Inevitably, it’s not the most peaceful city. Lots of dragons don’t think the other tribe should be living with them. But then again, why do they live in Possibility anyway?” “Why?” “My theory is that they’ve lived there all their life and are too lazy to move. I mean, it’s pretty much the same for any dragon. Some dragons come here to escape the Great War, others because they’re banished from their kingdom, or because they are… unpopular in their kingdom. It’s technically just a big city of outcasts and civil rights crazies.” “Which one are you?” I asked. “I’ve just lived here all my life,” he answered. “Okay, ‘Annoying.’” That was when I heard my name shouted by an awfully familiar voice… my mother. She had tracked me down. She was not going to be happy. PART I: Permafrost's POV Chapter 1 - Noise Silence: usually something I didn’t like. But at the moment, I would kill to get it. I wish I could dig a hole and go into it and sleep for the rest of my life. The drone of dragons talking, joking, arguing, and who knows what prevented me from EVER falling asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I just couldn’t. I tried everything I could. I used my talons to cover my ears, then tried using my wings. Nothing worked. I settled on just sitting there and crying. The death of my father may have been the worst thing that ever happened to me. He brought happiness and humor into my life. Without him, all those things went away. My life was full of seriousness and depression; humorless. Then it came to me: the library. The main librarian was a deep-red old SkyWing, who insisted on the room being silent at all times. Bingo! That was the place for a depressed dragon longing for silence to go to. There was just one problem. I couldn’t get up. I was trapped in this position, all because of my father’s tragic death. You’re probably wondering how he died. Chapter 2 - Battles “LISTEN! We will go attack the SkyWings early tomorrow morning. Everyone must wake up immediately when I say if we want any chance of Queen Blaze winning!” “Aye, Sir,” the soldiers compliantly responded. Sandstone and his friend, Cactus, went to their rooms to sleep for the battle ahead. On his bed, he saw a paper with writing on it. He took a closer look. It read, My dearest father, How are you doing? I’m really missing you, and I’m kind of board. But I like writing to you. I hope you win the war soon, even before the Dragonets of Destiny do. I love you. From Permafrost (your favorite and only son) Yes, that’s me. Permafrost. Or more accurately, the Permafrost before his father’s death. Sandstone smiled. He fell asleep quickly, with thoughts of only happiness and love. The next morning sure wouldn’t reflect that. “WAKE UP! RISE AND SHINE! IT’S TIME TO FIGHT!” the commander bellowed. The soldiers unwillingly got out of their sleeping places and followed the commander’s orders. They all flew over to the Sky Kingdom to hold a surprise attack on the SkyWings. As they flew over the Great Five-tail River, Sandstone could see Possibility, where his son was. Where his heart was. Half of him wanted to abandon the army and sneak down to see his son, but decided otherwise. He should have done the former. Later, they were at the battle field. “ATTACK!” the commander ordered. The SkyWings were still sleeping. Sandstone flew down to a nearby dark-red SkyWing and slashed her wing off. “AAHH!!!” the SkyWing screamed in pain. Sandstone went for her neck, but she got up and grabbed his neck instead. She snapped it triumphantly and hollered, “I am fiercer than you Blaze-supporting SandWings!” One second my father was alive and well, the next he was gone. Gone for good.'' Chapter 3 - Different Dragon After the battle was over, they counted their dead and wounded. 12 dead SandWings, only 7 dead SkyWings. All the alive SandWings went back to camp. Cactus, though, snuck off to Possibility. He came into my house and I said, “Who are you, Sir?” “Cactus.” “My father’s friend?” “Yes. Sandstone told me all about you. There’s just one thing.” He paused, and looked at his talons. He took a deep breath. “We had a battle early this morning with the SkyWings. We lost 12 dragons.” “That’s terrible!” “And… your father was one of them.” It took me a moment to understand what he said. “He was one of the-- he’s dead?” “I’m afraid so.” I tried so hard to hold back my tears, but it was no use. “But he was the only friend I had!” That was the moment when I was no longer the humorous and happy Permafrost. I was a different dragon. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)